Un gâteau pas comme les autres
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: /Suite d'Uzumaki Paradise mais pas besoin d'avoir lu pour apprécier/ C'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke mais Naruto travaille. Itachi vient le chercher et lui propose de faire un gâteau un peu spéciale pour son frère. Si seulement il avait su… Two-shot Yaoi
1. Première Partie

**Disclamers:** Bien sur je sais c'est barbant de toujours écrire ces trucs mais c'est bien important de savoir que peu importe ce que je fais subir aux personnages, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi...

**Rating: M** Si vous n'avez lu aucune de mes fic et bien je vais vous le dire franchement, je n'écris presque rien sans que ce soit M soit pour le langage (très rarement mais quand même) ou pour les scènes plus qu'explicites qui généralement impliquent deux (ou plusieurs tout dépend...XD) hommes donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés...bah vous êtes pas intéressés alors laissez la place à ceux qui le sont XD

**NDA:** Ce two-shot (normalement prévu pour être O.S mais bon...) est à la base relié à ma dernière fic L'Uzumaki Paradise mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu cette dernière pour pouvoir apprécier celle-ci (bien sur si l'envie vous prend d'aller la lire quand même rien ne vous en empêche [ conscience: c'est ce que tu appelles subtile...] ) Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

**Un gâteau pas comme les autres**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Naruto travaillait et vivait sous le nom d'Uchiwa cies, la grande internationale immobilière, enfin…si cuisiner pour des gueules plus que fines pouvait encore être considéré comme du travail. Une véritable passion plutôt pour l'ancien chef-cuisinier de l'Uzumaki Paradise mais aussi un véritable bourreau compte tenu du fait que son principaux clients étaient…les membres de sa nouvelle famille mais ça…( C'est une autre histoire ;) ) lui posait un sérieux problème.

Ayant accepté, un mois plus tôt, de faire de son apprenti le chef désigné de l'Uzumaki Paradise, Naruto avait tout mis en œuvre pour développé une cuisine des plus raffiné pour le compte de l'Uchiwa cies. Il y travaillait jours et nuits, et c'était à peine exagéré, mais voilà qu'une fois encore, il avait du travailler ce soir-là et pouvait-on réellement se plaindre des horaires de l'homme qui avait fait de votre vie un véritable conte de fée?

Ce soir, ce fameux soir ou il aurait promis la Lune pour seulement pouvoir avoir un congé car ce jour d'Octobre, outre le fait qu'une clientèle monstre semblait s'être passée le mot pour envahir son restaurant, était celui de l'anniversaire du plus merveilleux être que cette Terre est portée; Sasuke Uchiwa, son soleil, son amour, son amant et aussi…son frère adoptif!

Aucun des deux principaux concernés ne s'étaient attardé à cette réalité pourtant, les faits étaient bien là; depuis plus de deux mois, ils s'aimaient et pas seulement de cœur comme ce qui pouvait les unir à Itachi, non!, ils s'aimaient de corps et d'esprit. Complètement. Passionnément. Délibérément malgré la menace qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse découvrir le pot-aux-roses et ruiner à jamais le nom Uchiwa.

C'est fou ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir se retrouver dans ces bras, respirer une fois de plus ce nouveau parfum qu'il s'était acheté, savant mélange d'un musc légèrement épicé et d'une fragrance marine à faire tourner la tête. Pouvoir enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou, l'embrasser, le lécher et l'entendre lui murmurer…

'' **Naruto-kun la table dix attend toujours son plat!''**

Et Sai repartit en coup de vent. Maudit job qui en plus de le priver de son homme le coupait dans ses fantasmes. Oui, voilà, c'était tout ce qu'il aurait aimé faire et qu'il ne pourrait accomplir car ce soir, il travaillait.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au four, le plus éloigné de tous, dans lequel attendait patiemment un gâteau soufflé de sa dernière création. Au moins, se dit-il, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour lui. En effet, toute la journée durant, et ce, à travers les préparations de ses véritables clients, le cuisinier avait fait ce gâteau comme il aurait pu faire l'amour, avec tendresse, amour et passion. Oui, la cuisine ne s'était jamais aussi bien alliée avec la chaire selon lui.

Priant pour que le flot incessant de commandes finisse un jour, bientôt espérait-il, par se tarir, Naruto reprit son travail en cuisine, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde voir Sai resurgir derrière lui en pleines pensées…disons…si délicates. Oui tiens, délicates tout comme sa cuisine. Il sourit. Un de ces sourires qui lui étaient tout naturellement poussé sur le visage deux mois plus tôt alors qu'il avait pénétré pour la première fois dans ces nouveaux appartements, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait qu'un couloir à franchir pour atteindre ceux de Sasuke. Ça c'était le paradis!

Un raclement de porte lui fit tourner la tête. Oups. Sai!, qui le regardait étrangement, sans doute profondément découragé par son attitude plus que tête en l'air mais…

'' **Na…Naruto il…y a…quelqu'un…'' **

Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup de bafouiller ainsi? Lui qui se faisait un plaisir depuis peu à gueuler des ordres à qui mieux mieux à travers toute la cuisine. Et ses joues rouges? Il rêvait ou…Non, par pitié, faite qu'il ne soit pas encore malade et le laisse seul avec toutes ces tables à servir…Non ça ne pouvait pas…

'' **Naruto…**

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers la deuxième voix. Bam la lumière! Ce pourrait-il que ce soit pour ça que Sai… Mais, un instant…

**- I…tachi?**

Il était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte des cuisines, un Sai tout frétillant à ses côtés, et il y avait de quoi franchement. Pantalon noir coupe droite et ajusté ' à la Uchiwa' comme il avait appris à le dire, c'est-à-dire légèrement plus serré sur les hanches et les fesses, chemise de soie d'un rouge carmin, tout à fait son style d'ailleurs, légèrement ouverte sur le torse et…

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là,** demanda-t-il un peu brusquement, non mais il n'était pas du tout en train de le mater…foutues hormones!

**- Tu sais quel jour nous sommes?**

Quelle question! Bien sur qu'il savait quel jour il était, on oublie pas si facilement l'anniversaire de son petit ami!, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire bien qu'Itachi soit celui, et le seul il l'espérait, qui était au courant de la relation plus que particulière qu'il entretenait avec son petit frère.

- **Oui**, soupira-t-il**, mais il se trouve que je travaille Itachi et vu le monde qu'il y a…**

- **Je suis certain qu'on pourra trouver une solution, n'est-ce pas,** l'interrompit-il, un sourire charmeur au visage en se tournant vers Sai qui s'empressa d'acquiescer à sa demande muette.''

Pauvre gars, il ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il s'embarquait!, mais pouvait-il vraiment refuser à cet homme la porte de sortie qu'il lui tendait? Il pourrait rejoindre Sasuke et lui faire sa fête enfin…fêter avec lui ce jour qui était le sien. Ça sonnait mieux ainsi.

Sous le regard insistant de son 'grand frère' Naruto fila se changer, passa en coup de vent devant un Sai rougissant sur qui Itachi s'était penché pour murmurer quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Tout de même…il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter et ce dire que Sai risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure quand sa Majesté ténébreuse se déciderait à faire ravage dans sa cuisine…non, il préférait de pas y penser.

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouvait dehors, le cœur légèrement palpitant; était-ce à l'idée de retrouver Sasuke plus vite que prévu ou le fait que pour la première fois de toute sa vie il s'était 'enfuit' de son lieu de travail et n'en éprouvait aucun remords? Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il se retrouva, pile à l'entrée du restaurant, devant le nouveau joujou de son sauveur. Garée sous les lumières éblouissantes de l'enseigne du restaurant les attendait une sublime ferrari enzo noire, la porte papillon du côté passager ouverte juste à son intention. Il s'y engouffra sans un mot en refermant derrière lui.

'' **Ah Naruto-kun, tu en as mis du temps.**

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et son cœur reprenant ces battement ou il les avait laissé, les gens normaux évitent de se cacher sur la banquette arrière dans l'espoir de faire faire une crise cardiaque à ceux qui s'installent à l'avant!, Naruto dévisagea les deux intrus via le miroir avant.

**- Deidara-san? Sasori-san?**

**- T'en connais d'autres qui accepteraient de s'entasser dans un si petit endroit pour le simple plaisir de Monsieur Uchiwa**, renchérit le grand blond avant de pouffer de rire devant la surprise qui se peignit sur les traits du plus jeune.

- **Mais que faites-vous…**

- **Attaches-toi Naruto,** le coupa Itachi avant de prestement se faire obéir par tout le monde; c'est qu'il était un véritable malade de la vitesse cet Uchiwa alors autant pas prendre de chance. **Tu as pensé a quelque chose pour ce soir…un gâteau par exemple?**

**- Mince le gâteau!**

**- Ah tu as vraiment oublié…**

- **Mais non Baka,** s'emporta Naruto avant de violemment rougir face au regard étrange que lui porta Itachi, normalement, c'était Sasuke qui l'appelait ainsi… **Pardon, je voulais dire…j'avais préparé un gâteau mais…j'ai oublié de le prendre avant de partir**, se désola-t-il en se disant que cette fois, il n'avait plus rien pour son amant et qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière, le moteur ronronnait comme un gentil petit chaton.

**- Ça ne fait rien, il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire. Nous allons lui préparer un petit quelque chose de bien spécial**, répondit Itachi en faisant glousser ces deux acolytes derrière.''

Naruto n'était plus du tout sur d'aimer ça mais bon…avait-on vraiment le choix lorsqu'Itachi Uchiwa venait de vous sauver d'une soirée à trimer comme pas possible en vous offrant la possibilité de passer tranquillement la soirée avec votre amant? Nah, on disait oui merci Monsieur et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait volonté s'il n'avait pas tant appréhender la suite des choses.

Et avec raison car à peine furent-ils arrivés qu'Itachi les dirigea sans un mot dans les appartements même de Sasuke mais nulle part le noiraud était visible. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer? Cette question de quittait pas les pensées des Naruto et lorsque celui-ci, Itachi dans le dos, fut diriger vers ce qui lui sembla être le lit de son amant, un doute s'insinua en lui. Et s'ils avaient des projets beaucoup moins…chastes qu'ils ne le disaient. Car après tout, Itachi restait Itachi et Naruto n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir impliquer deux de ces meilleurs amis pour arriver à ses fins. Mais dans quel but? Tester sa fidélité? Ils seraient bien déçut car le blond n'avait d'yeux que pour son amant.

'' **Naruto si tu restes planté devant le lit on aura jamais finit,** intervint la voix de l'Uchiwa qui attendait à la porte…de la salle de bain?''

Comprenant qu'il avait été le seul à envisager, même si ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait dire vraiment désiré, la suite des choses avec tant…d'implication, Naruto rougit de honte. Lui qui parlait de fidélité, il avait, semble-t-il, été le seul à avoir la pensée que son frère puisse vouloir la tester. Vraiment, une bonne douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et justement…

'' **Laves-toi, enfile ce peignoir et vient nous rejoindre à la cuisine quand tu auras terminé, **ordonna l'homme avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.''

Les mots résonnèrent en boucle dans sa tête alors que l'eau s'écoulait lentement de la pomme de douche. Douche, peignoir, cuisine…Douche, pourquoi pas dans ces appartements en plus, pourquoi dans ceux de Sasuke et alors qu'il n'y était même pas! Peignoir, bon, il n'avait pas vraiment de vêtement de rechange sur lui, enfin si, dans le dernier tiroir de la commode en acajou de Sasuke mais ça, Itachi ne devait pas le savoir. Cuisine, ça, ça sonnait on ne peut mieux, peut-être aurait-il le temps de préparer un autre gâteau avant que Sasuke ne revienne…de ou déjà?

L'eau chaude qui déferla sur ses épaules endolories l'empêcha de trouver une réponse digne de ce nom. Il fallait le dire, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos et appartements ou non, une douche était toujours la bienvenue. Naruto prit quelques minutes à savourer la douce brûlure de l'eau sur sa peau avant de chercher des yeux ce dont il pourrait se servir pour se laver. Tiens, cette bouteille violacée devait être du shampooing à en juger par la mention 'cheveux sombres' écrit au dos. Bon, il était blond mais après tout, ce n'était pas une seule utilisation qui allait le changer du tout au tout n'est-ce pas?

Décapsulant le tout, il déposa une petite noisette au creux de sa paume avant de vigoureusement se savonner les cheveux. L'agréable odeur qui embauma peu à peu l'air fit frissonner Naruto malgré la chaleur montante de la pièce.

'' **Sasuke…''**

Il avait murmuré, bien malgré lui, et ce simple nom, en addition du souvenir de la dernière fois ou il avait sentit ce parfum dans les cheveux frais lavés de son homme, suffit à faire réagir son corps. Un tiraillement au niveau du bas-ventre se fit alors sentir et un grognement de protestation lui répondit. Naruto venait de trouver le gel douche avec lequel se laver et encore une fois, le parfum si particulier avait réveillé en lui son envie. Alors que le savon glissait lentement sur son corps, sa main ne put que tout naturellement descendre vers la source de sa nouvelle tension mais alors qu'il entamait un mouvement dans l'espoir de se soulager un peu, la porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qui sembla une éternité au blond qu'Itachi parla enfin d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

'' **Sors, il est temps.'' **

Il sortit mais pas assez rapidement au goût de Naruto qui devait maintenant ressemblé à un homard tout droit sortit de la cocotte minute. Pas en raison de la chaleur de l'eau mais bien parce que malgré ce fait, la vitre de la porte de l'habitacle de la douche, était fait de ce verre particulier qui ne s'embue pas. Autrement dit, on pouvait aisément voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et le blond n'avait rien manqué de la lueur trouble qui avait passée dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa lorsque celui-ci était entré.

Agacé par tant de mystère mais aussi terriblement gêné de s'être fait surprendre à un tel moment, Naruto se sécha rapidement, enfilant le peignoir sombre qui, bien évidemment, appartenait lui aussi à son amant. Quelle terrible torture Itachi s'amusait-il à lui faire subir? Il n'aurait jamais posée une telle question s'il avait su ce qui suivrait…

À la cuisine, tout un arsenal avait été réuni. Bonbonne de crème fouettée, pots divers qui semblaient contenir une quelconque gelé, caramel, miel, cerises confites au marasquin, bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un gâteau sauf que...

'' **Je veux bien faire un autre gâteau pour Sasuke mais est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un peu trop d'ingrédients?**

**- Pas pour le genre de gâteau que nous voulons faire,** répondit Itachi.

**- Une nouvelle recette? On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller chez moi j'ai plus d'accessoires…**

- **Tu ne feras pas ce gâteau Naruto,** le coupa Itachi; c'était une blague non? Ils ne pouvaient pas espérer faire un gâteau sans lui tout de même! **Tu ne feras pas ce gâteau…tu **_**seras**_** le gâteau de Sasuke.''**

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse saisir le sens des mots prononcés, deux mains habiles défirent le cordon du peignoir qui glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à atterrir au sol. Cette fois, il était complètement nu devant pas un, ni deux mais bien devant trois hommes dont l'un d'eux était son frère adoptif! Ils n'y pensaient pas sérieusement là? Lui, devenir un gâteau? Il n'osa même pas demander comment mais lorsque Deidara s'approcha de lui, un lueur gourmande dans les yeux, il eut un mouvement de recul.

'' **Du calme,** tenta de le calmer le grand blond, **ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te manger tout rond hum, **le commentaire fit glousser Sasori qui s'était positionné juste derrière lui, une brosse et un peigne à la main.''

On commença alors à le préparer. Deidara entreprit de l'enduire d'une pâte qui sentait bon la noisette grillée et qui devait, à sa coloration naturelle, rehausser son teint hâlé. Sasori quant à lui, lui brossa longuement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement soyeux avant de se saisir d'un pot de gelé à l'orange confite et de lui geler les cheveux, c'était le cas de le dire, vers l'arrière. Ces caresses auraient pu être supportables si seulement Itachi ne s'était pas mis de la partie. En effet, après le passage de Deidara, l'Uchiwa s'était attelé à la tâche de décoration de ces pectoraux.

À l'aide d'un petit pinceau, il avait enduit les mamelons de Naruto d'un miel épais avant d'y saupoudrer quelques petits bonbons multicolores mais alors que le grand blond terminait son travail avec la pâte par l'entrejambe du jeune homme, il put aisément mesurer son niveau d'excitation qui semblait grandir de minutes en minutes. Sasori ayant terminé depuis un moment son travail dans les cheveux, Deidara en conclu que la simple présence d'Itachi était la cause d'une telle envie et il ne prit pas de gants blancs pour le faire savoir.

'' **Ita dégage 'y va jouir rien qu'à t'regarder.''**

Honteux, mais constatant qu'il avait bien raison, Naruto se sentit rougir encore plus si cela était possible. Itachi lui, ne se soucia pas des manières plus que cavalière de son partenaire et se détacha à regret du blond frémissant. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à distinguer, à travers le sombre tissu du vêtement inférieur, que son 'frère' était dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Ainsi, les artistes purent continuer leur travail avec application sans se douter un instant qu'une véritable joute visuelle s'était engagée entre les deux autres hommes.

Assis sur l'une des deux seuls chaises de la salle à manger, Itachi, bien qu'un peu plus éloigné qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, avait inconsciemment pris le siège de Sasuke. Naruto lui, depuis la cuisine, avait une parfaite vu sur le corps entier de celui assis et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent…

'' **Putain vous allez arrêter à la fin,** siffla Deidara entre ses dents après avoir sursauté devant le soubresaut du membre palpitant du blond.

**- Tu ne serais pas plutôt jaloux que j'ai plus de succès de toi alors que je ne le touche même pas, Dei,** lança Itachi depuis son siège.

**- Oh la ferme toi! Je te rappelle que tu arriverais à rien sans moi, t'as vu comment il s'est amouraché de toi…**

**- Il aime Sasuke!** La voix était devenue cinglante à présent, plus aucune trace de plaisanterie ne venait l'égailler la rendant plus que menaçante. **Pourquoi crois-tu que nous faisons tout ça? Si c'est moi qu'il avait voulu, il n'aurait eut qu'à tendre la main.''**

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair et Deidara, bien que soudainement mal de s'être si brusquement fait remettre à sa place, marmonna une vague excuse à l'intention du patron avant de se remettre au travail. La peau était maintenant entièrement recouverte de pâte de noisette, les cheveux avait été peignés à l'aide d'une gelé d'orange, la bouche avait été enduite par les bons soins de Sasori de sucre à fruit et Naruto avait gentiment accepté l'ordre de ne pas y goûter le premier; tous ces plaisirs étaient réservés à Sasuke.

Ne restait plus que le dos sur lequel Deidara s'attarda à dessiner, avec du sucre à glacer, deux ailes blanches qui montait jusqu'aux épaules, épousant avec délice le V du dos avant que les pointe de se terminent au creux des reins. Satisfait, il laissa à Sasori le soin de terminer la partie la plus délicate, la ceinture. S'occupant d'abord du fessier délicat, le rouquin se saisit d'une petite bouteille tout droit sortit de son inventaire personnelle; une huile sèche qui emmagasinait les basses températures pour brusquement les transformer en morsures brûlantes. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Itachi qui s'était à nouveau approché, l'artiste lui tendit la bouteille avant d'appliquer le tout.

'' **Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas mélanger un peu de plaisir à tout ça**, demanda-t-il innocemment avant de faire sourire l'Uchiwa qui voulut tester la chose.''

S'accroupissant à la hauteur du fessier, Itachi souffla doucement à un endroit quelconque sur la peau et, n'obtenant aucune réaction, comprit le principe du produit. Il lécha alors la même zone de peau, avant de lentement aspirer l'air à quelques centimètres à peine du point, la réaction fut instantané, un gémissement sortit directement de la gorge du blond qui se retourna brusquement vers l'auteur d'une telle…caresse? Sentant que les choses risquaient de prendre un tournant qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde provoquer, Itachi se trouvait tout de même à quelques centimètres de sa verge toujours tendue, Naruto recula péniblement, fermant les yeux pour chasser de son esprit les images qui s'imposaient à lui.

Un ricanement se fit alors entendre avant que la voix d'Itachi ne déclare qu'il devrait sans doute se procurer un tel produit. Personne ne trouva rien à redire et le travail se poursuivit, il restait encore une importante partie à traiter avant que l'on puisse amener l'heureux élu et encore une fois, ce fut à Sasori que revint la délicate tâche d'orner le sexe de Naruto qui rougit en le comprenant. Bien sur, le simple fait que les mains qui allaient le toucher n'étaient pas celles de son amant suffisait à le refroidir considérablement mais la situation n'en restait pas moins embarrassante.

L'Uchiwa revint à eux, une casserole entre les mains?, mais le blond en comprit vite la raison, une substance brunâtre et onctueuse s'y trouvait, du chocolat, et bien que le grand frère devait se douter des préférence du cadet, Sasuke ne mangeait que du chocolat noir, il comprit qu'on ne pouvait faire autrement. Le chocolat noir se fondait en grumeaux et pour obtenir une homogénéité on devait y ajouter de la crème mais une telle dilution ne permettait pas de le faire si bien tenir d'ou l'utilisation d'un chocolat à plus faible teneur en cacao. Par chance, le mélange avait eut le temps de refroidir car Naruto n'aurait pas imaginé la scène si Sasori avait du verser sur son précieux organe, un liquide brûlant…

Une fois le mélange totalement refroidis, le blond constata que le moulage plutôt serré créait une pression constante sur sa peau qui l'empêchait de débander!, autrement dit, son membre resterait au garde-à-vous jusqu'à ce que Sasuke veuille bien le délivrer de sa prison sucrée… intéressant et plutôt alléchant il devait le reconnaître.

'' **Deidara passe-moi la crème et les cerises**, ordonna doucement le rouquin alors qu'il se positionnait à genoux derrière Naruto; non mais…pas _là_ aussi?''

Et c'est devant le sourire moqueur du blond et du noiraud réunis que le jeune homme ne put que se laisser faire. Avait-il vraiment espéré qu'Itachi abandonnerait l'idée de le décorer au complet? On parlait d'un Uchiwa tout de même et qui dit grand ténébreux au regard d'encre dit aussi perversion jusqu'au plus profond de l'être. Oui, il lui en voulait mais l'idée que toutes ces attentions étaient destinées à Sasuke, et à lui seul, rendait la chose plus acceptable. Il n'en broncha pas moins lorsque Sasori approcha la bonbonne de crème fouetté de ses fesses pour lentement faire glisser le bec gicleur jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité.

La pression fut relâché, ainsi qu'un hoquet de surprise qui se mua rapidement en halètement face à la sensation froide mais douce de la crème pénétrant légèrement son corps. Puis, vint ce qu'on aurait tors d'appeler autrement, la cerise sur le gâteau. Une cerise, une seule, doucement insérée à la limite de ce qui serait un véritable délice pour celui qui y goûterait. C'est un Naruto rougissant, légèrement engourdis et tremblant qui, sur un ordre silencieux d'Itachi, fit un tour sur lui-même afin de montrer à tous le résultat de leurs efforts. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, leurs seuls regards gourmands et envieux suffirent au blond mais alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un miroir des yeux, l'Uchiwa se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte, ses compagnons sur les talons.

'' **Je vais chercher Sasuke.'' **

_Voilà, je sais que ce devait être un O.S mais puisque je me suis laissé emporter par le développement du 'avant' je vais couper ici et vous préparer la deuxième, et dernière, partie qui sera, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous avertir?, un lemon pur et simple. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me le faire savoir^^_

_À très bientôt!_


	2. Deuxième Partie

/

**Un gâteau pas comme les autres**

_Deuxième partie_

Itachi quitta les appartements en quelques instants, abandonnant complètement le blond qui s'y trouvait mais franchement, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il avait résisté de tout son corps à ne pas littéralement le croquer et partait maintenant à la recherche de celui qui aurait ce si délicieux privilège, son frère, Sasuke. Bien sur, il savait que le pire était à venir car bien que Naruto n'avait pas été si difficile à convaincre, Sasuke, lui, le serait beaucoup plus.

En fait, depuis plusieurs années déjà, le cadet des Uchiwa se refusait à organiser quoi que ce soit pour ce jour si particulier. En vérité, il détestait être fêté et encore pire, il exécrait les surprises ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de jeu à Itachi pour l'amener à faire ce qu'il voulait pour découvrir son gâteau. Sachant très bien que le jeune homme maintenant âgé de vingt-et-un ans fuirait ces appartements, surtout pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était seul en l'absence de Naruto, Itachi s'était permis d'y installer le blond.

Misant sur la chance, et aussi le souvenir des dernières années, l'aîné se dirigea au salon familial, un étage plus bas en y accédant par l'escalier intérieur et non l'ascenseur qui aurait aussitôt alerté son frère. Après une légère hésitation, il descendit, lentement, prudemment, prêt à essuyer les foudres de ce bonhomme colérique lorsqu'il découvrirait ce qu'il avait manigancé toute la journée durant.

* * *

><p>Sasuke était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge, une bouteille à moitié vide entre les jambes, les yeux à demi-clos et l'haleine empestant l'alcool. Jamais il n'aurait autant souhaité avoir de la compagnie en ce jour mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Naruto.<p>

Pourquoi? Il ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur la question même si la réponse lui était plus qu'évidente; il avait besoin de lui, besoin de le tenir dans ces bras, de le serrer contre lui et encore plus aujourd'hui, alors qu'il y avait deux mois, il avait compris que sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Le blond représentait tout ce qu'il avait espéré; un frère, pas qu'Itachi ne remplisse pas bien ce rôle mais il était parfois trop…protecteur, à la limite du collant. Naruto lui savait se faire discret mais toujours présent en cas de besoin, bien sur, le fait qu'ils partagent tout les deux bien plus qu'un simple nom de famille les rapprochaient davantage mais même en amour, le cuisinier semblait être son parfait complément.

Un amant hors pair, doux, compréhensif et attentif à ses moindres désirs, vraiment, il n'aurait pu souhaiter mieux mais bien plus que cela, Naruto était aussi son soleil, celui auprès de qui il ne se lassait jamais de se réveiller le matin avant d'échanger un bref baisé et de le renvoyer dans sa chambre.

Oui, leur relation était on ne peut plus compliqué en raison du fait que, par simple caprice, Madara avait jugé bon de l'adopter et ainsi déverser des torrents d'amour paternel et très étouffant sur quelqu'un d'autre que ces deux neveux mais…ce n'était qu'un nom et pour Sasuke, le blond était bien plus que cela.

Il l'aimait, d'un amour impossible lui disait Itachi mais il l'aimait tout de même et était aimé en retour. Il ne pouvait demander mieux…peut-être juste…qu'il soit à ses côtés, là, maintenant alors qu'au lieu de sa bouche pleine, ses lèvres embrassaient pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, le goulot de la bouteille froide de vodka.

L'Uchiwa suspendit son geste lorsque, à travers les embruns causés par l'alcool qui voyageait en grande, trop grande peut-être bien, quantité dans son sang, un bruit de pas lui parvint. Laissant mollement retomber son bras ainsi que la bouteille à leurs endroits d'origine, c'est-à-dire, quelque part le long de son corps pour le premier et bien placée entre ses jambes pour la deuxième, Sasuke leva un regard à demi menaçant à celui qui osait le déranger en plein état d'âme.

'' **Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal pour Itachi mais il ne démordrait pas si facilement de son idée première; faire bouger son petit frère de ce siège dans lequel il semblait avoir passé déjà plusieurs heures sans bouger. Aussi, ignorant royalement le semblant de menace qu'avait voulu lui lancer le plus jeune, l'Uchiwa vint se placer derrière le fauteuil avant de brièvement enlacer son frère.

**- Joyeux anniversaire, Sasu-chan!**

**- P'tain Ita 'suis plus un gamin. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça,** grogna le plus jeune. **Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Tu sais que j'aime pas qu'on me fête alors…**

**- C'est pour ça que j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi,** l'interrompit son frère, à brûle point, c'était là le moment fatidique et comme on dit; ça passe ou ça casse.

**- J'en ai rien à faire de tes cadeaux, j'en ai jamais voulu…**

Le grand frère encaissa le coup, oui il s'y attendait mais ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal de voir son frère souffrir en silence.

**- …tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me foute la paix un jour par année. C'est trop demander?**

**- Non, **contre-attaqua-t-il brusquement, il en avait plus que mare de son air morose.** Ce qui est trop demander c'est que tu restes seul dans ton coin à ruminer l'absence de papa et maman alors qu'ils ont toujours tout fait pour que tu puisse vivre ce jour avec le sourire! **

Ça y est, c'était dit et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Sasuke bondit de son siège, chancelant, c'est qu'il avait dut vraiment abuser sur le mélange du sakke si précieusement offert par Madara et le reste de la bouteille de vodka, mais la réplique n'en fut pas moins violente.

**- Je t'interdit de parlez d'eux! Ils ne sont plus là…depuis des années alors…comment veux-tu que je sois heureux?**

La question s'était terminé en sanglot et Itachi sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait poussé à bout, c'était un fait, mais de voir la larme qui perla au coin de son œil ça…s'en était trop pour lui.

**- Ils auraient voulu que te puisse vivre ce jour comme s'ils étaient encore présents…chaque fois, chaque année ou tu t'es entêté à rester sombre…c'est comme si tu les oubliais peu à peu. Ils auraient voulu que tu fête ce jour en famille et…**

**- Mais la seule famille que je voudrais avoir avec moi aujourd'hui travaille, **le coupa le plus jeune en ignorant parfaitement le fait qu'il venait peut-être de confirmer au grand jour sa relation, du moins, son lien particulier, avec Naruto.

**- Et si je te disais…que j'ai une surprise pour toi…''**

Devant le regard inquisiteur de son frère, Itachi sourit, cette fois, il le tenait. Oui, il détestait les surprises, Sasuke était de ces personnes qui aime avoir le contrôle des choses et les surprises venaient inévitablement déranger l'ordre de leur vie. Mais l'Uchiwa était aussi très curieux de nature et même s'il le montrait rarement, l'aîné sut qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voulait juste pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Abandonnant sa bouteille en plein salon, Sasuke suivit son frère de près jusqu'à…ses appartements? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien si cacher? Attendant sagement que son frère daigne le mettre au courant, et voyant bien qu'il se contentait de jouer avec sa patience, le noiraud devint méfiant.

'' **Alors c'est quoi cette surprise?**

**- Si je te dis que…Naruto,** il eut aussitôt toute l'attention de son petit frère, **est revenu à la maison un peu plus tôt que…**

Et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Sasuke n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase et par chance que la porte n'avait pas été verrouillé car il sembla soudain à Itachi que son frère aurait très bien pu la défoncer juste pour accéder plus vite à sa 'surprise'. Quelle ne fut pas la déception du cadet de trouver le salon vide. Le cœur palpitant plus que jamais, Sasuke se retourna brusquement vers son frère et, l'alcool aidant, lui jeta un regard larmoyant.

'' **À quoi tu joues bordel! Ça va pas la tête de me faire de faux espoirs comme ça! **

Mais Itachi n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer qu'il y avait d'autres pièce à l'appartement et qu'il n'avait qu'à chercher un peu pour trouver, Sasuke s'était déjà emporté.

**- Tu vas peut-être me répéter que nous sommes frères, que je ne devrais pas tant l'aimer, tant le désirer mais je les vois bien moi, les regards que tu lui lance quand il a le dos tourné. Tu veux m'éloigner de lui pour mieux pouvoir te le faire! Mais tu ne comprends pas une chose, Itachi, c'est pas que du sexe entre moi et Naruto, c'est tellement plus que ça. Je l'aime, tu entends? Je l'aime à en être dingue et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui y changera quelque chose et… **

**- Sasuke…?**

Cette voix…derrière lui…c'est celle de…

**- Naruto?**

Et alors qu'il se retourna pour faire face à…

**- C'est…**_**ça**_**…mon cadeau?**

**- Tu sais…si tu n'en veux pas…**

**- Je t'interdis de l'approcher,** le coupa Sasuke qui rougit légèrement à l'idée que Naruto ait pu entendre ce qu'il venait de crié un peu plus tôt à la face de son frère qui au final ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal.

Conscient qu'il se donnait en spectacle sans le vouloir, Sasuke fit comprendre à son frère qu'il était désolé et qu'il acceptait de bonne grâce la 'surprise' à condition qu'il déguerpisse dans les quelques secondes à venir. Ce qu'il fit l'instant d'après non sans avoir pointé une télécommande en direction du stéréo d'ou s'échappa aussitôt un bruit sourd de basse.

[Si vous le voulez, débutez la chanson Lick de Joi tiré du film xXx]

Dès que la musique résonna dans le salon, Naruto entreprit de très lentement se déhancher en suivant un rythme aléatoire à celui de la musique, le but étant davantage d'exciter Sasuke que de suivre une véritable chorégraphie et à en juger par la tension qu'il voyait lentement étirer le tissu du pantalon de son vis-à-vis, il avait réussit plus vite qu'escompté.

Sasuke, complètement submergé par cette vision divine du blond qui roulait des hanches pour le chauffer, étouffa avec peine la plainte qui naquit suite à l'éveil de son membre mais le spectacle en valait la peine. Sans un mot, il vit son amant s'approcher, remarquant à la lueur des lumières tamisées qu'il semblait briller de mille feux, et alors qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, céda à la violente tentation de baiser ces lèvres cristallisées. Il l'enserra fortement, une main sur la nuque et l'autre dans son dos, le plaquant brusquement contre son torse alors que ses lèvres se délectaient du délicieux goût sucré. Ce n'est qu'après avoir relâché son emprise sur le blond que Sasuke se rendit compte de l'état de sa chemise ainsi que de ces mains.

Tout ce qui étaient entré en contact avec la peau de Naruto était maintenant couvert de pâte de noisette et c'est avec un sourire gourmand que Sasuke comprit qu'il devait aussi se retrouver nu pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de son amant. Très lentement, il déboutonna chaque bouton, s'enivrant lui aussi des basses de la chanson avant d'envoyer valser le vêtement à travers la pièce, puis, s'avançant vers Naruto qui le dévorait tout autant des yeux, il l'immobilisa au milieu du salon, jambes légèrement écartées, bras le long du corps afin d'avoir un accès direct à l'ensemble de la pièce de…gâteau qui lui faisait face.

Sans plus attendre, le noiraud entreprit de baiser à nouveau les lèvres, jouant du bout de sa langue pour récolter le plus de sucre possible avant de lentement glisser jusqu'à l'oreille ou il découvrit que le lobe était parfumé à l'essence de menthe…vraiment…personne n'avait jamais si bien connu ses goûts. Suivant lentement le chemin de la jugulaire, Sasuke savoura pleinement cette saveur de noisette qui semblait couvrir la presque entièreté du corps chaud de Naruto. Au creux de la clavicule, une demi fraise tenue en place à l'aide d'un caramel épais qu'il goûta avec délice en soupirant d'aise.

La découverte se poursuivit jusqu'au premier mamelon qu'il regarda un instant avec surprise. Qui aurait eut l'idée de mélanger ainsi plaisir et douleur?, car il le sut bien vite, Sasuke ne pourrait pleinement profiter de cette partie du gâteau que s'il mordillait gentiment les bouts de chaire pour en récolter et les bonbons et le miel. Sous sa bouche gourmande, Naruto gémit, crispant légèrement les poings sur le doux tissu de son pantalon, lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas entièrement nu mais cela attendrait…

Le noiraud attaqua sans retenu le deuxième pectoral, ne ménageant pas ses morsures qui, il ne le savait que trop bien, excitait Naruto au plus haut point, avant de brusquement revenir à la bouche, mordillant par la même occasion les lèvres gonflées mais de moins en moins sucrées en raison de ces nombreux passages. Poussant un peu plus son amant vers sa chambre, Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer le clin d'œil plus qu'amusant qu'avait dessiné Deidara dans son dos. Deux ailes blanches et scintillantes, n'était-il pas divin de goûter pareil dessert, semblaient-elles lui dire. Un sourire carnassier au visage, l'Uchiwa remarqua aussi qu'une étrange substance blanche semblait décorer l'endroit ou les fesses tellement tentante de Naruto se rejoignaient mais il avait tout son temps...

À l'intersection du couloir, la friandise fut soudain plaqué dos contre le mur alors que les mains impatiente de son compagnon retraçaient en vitesse le chemin parcourut par la bouche; les lèvres, le cou, le torse sur lequel il s'arrêta pour doucement en pincer les extrémités avant de descendre plus bas ou une jolie spirale de crémage avait été tracée tout autour du nombrils. La langue chaude vint doucement déloger le tout sous les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de sa victime qui commençait à se tortiller sous les caresses de plus en plus pressantes de son homme. N'en pouvant plus, Sasuke baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il se ferait un plaisir de goûter; le membre gainé du blond.

Ce dernier, douloureusement tendu depuis sans doute trop longtemps, ne semblait demander que grâce à la bouche gourmande de l'homme à genoux devant lui qui se fit un plaisir de lentement suçoter le bout jusqu'à faire fondre une partie du chocolat. Naruto lui, ne pouvait tout simplement plus se retenir et ses gémissements continus et quémandeurs, encouragèrent grandement Sasuke à continuer. Ce qu'il fit, réduisant peu à peu la quantité de chocolat qui recouvrait la verge de Naruto et laissa un soupir s'échapper lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Ces choses ne devraient jamais cesser, se dit-il mais il se souvint alors des fesses du blond et c'est presqu'avec violence qu'il l'empoigna par le bras pour le mener face au lit mais au lieu de l'y faire coucher, l'Uchiwa positionna son amant de façon à ce qu'il ne soit que penché sur le matelas. Ainsi, sa jolie croupe remontée, il avait tout le loisir de goûter ce dernier délice…mais à l'instant ou ces mains se posèrent sur la peau délicate et qu'elles constatèrent le changement de texture, à demi huileux, la curiosité de Sasuke fut piqué.

'' **Qu'est-ce que c'est,** demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée; c'était ces premières paroles depuis sa 'déclaration' devant son frère et il était certain que le désir n'aidait en rien son timbre anormalement élevé.

**- J'en sais rien c'est…une sorte d'huile chauffante,** répondit Naruto, légèrement mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer comment il avait découvert son fonctionnement; tout n'était-il pas la faute d'Itachi.

**- Et comment ça fonctionne,** demanda à nouveau le noiraud, de plus en plus intrigué.

**- Tu dois…lécher…puis…souffleeerrr.''**

Sasuke s'était exécuté et, comprenant de lui-même, avait devancé Naruto pour obtenir…ça! Décidément, son frère le connaissait trop bien. Rien n'était plus excitant que les doux gémissements de Naruto et, il du bien l'avouer, il abusa un peu des propriétés de cette huile si particulière pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre murmurer des paroles si…hum…il n'y avait vraiment pas de mot.

C'est donc à regret que l'Uchiwa détacha ses lèvres de la peau brûlante du blond, faisant lentement descendre sa langue dans le vallon que formait ces fesses, les écartant doucement au passage avec ces mains, pour enfin atteindre la crème fouettée et…une cerise? Joueur, il tira doucement sur la petite queue du fruit, la faisant ainsi sortir légèrement du corps de Naruto avant de doucement l'y replonger. L'effet ne ce fit pas attendre, le blond le supplia de mettre fin à cette torture sous peine de le faire jouir sans même avoir pu le posséder.

Bien qu'aguiché par tous ces jeux, le manque de patience se fit soudain sentir chez Sasuke et il croqua à pleine dents le fruit rouge, pinçant légèrement au passage la peau de son amant qui poussa un petit cri sous la morsure inattendue. Puis, sans plus de manière, inutile de s'exciter davantage alors qu'il se sentait déjà sur le point de jouir simplement en se délectant de son gâteau, le plus vieux des deux lapa goulûment les restes de chantilly, profitant de l'occasion pour pénétrer Naruto du bout de la langue avant de plonger plus loin sous la voix suppliante.

'' **Sasuke…s'il te plaît…j'ai tellement envie…''**

Un grognement rauque lui répondit alors qu'une main dans son dos l'obligeait à gentiment s'installer sur le lit, cette fois, comme il le fallait. Le regard qui croisa alors ces orbes bleues aurait suffit, lui semble-t-il, à l'incendier sur place tellement le désir qui ravageait le visage de Sasuke était beau. Il s'allongea alors lentement sur lui, recouvrant son corps du sien en goûtant ça et là ce qui restait de son dessert mais l'heure n'était plus à la dégustation, elle était à l'amour et Naruto ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fébrile à l'idée de le faire. C'était comme si c'était la première fois!

Sasuke dut aussi le ressentir de cette façon car lorsque son membre pénétra enfin l'antre du blond ce fut avec une telle douceur qu'il sentit à peine sa présence mais l'autre était déjà au paradis. Naruto ne lui avait jamais semblé si bon, chaud et…accueillant? C'est comme s'il avait toujours su qu'ils étaient maintenant liés à jamais, fait l'un pour l'autre et ce malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie leur réservait.

Un lent mouvement commença, entamé par Sasuke qui restait, une fois de plus, le parfait maître de leur ébat mais son soumis ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Il aimait se sentir ainsi dominer, doucement, tendrement comme si leur passion n'avait besoin que d'une simple caresse pour être comblée. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux, sereins et quand le visage de Naruto se tordit sous le plaisir, Sasuke ne put qu'embrasser ses lèvres, avalant ses soupirs, son souffle comme s'il s'agissait d'un nectar rare dont il ne fallait perdre une seule bouffée.

Naruto perdit peu à peu tout contact avec la réalité. Il se sentait bien, complètement empli de cet amour qu'il partageait avec son amant, parfaitement comblé de sa présence, de son odeur, de son visage légèrement crispé sous l'effort du plaisir mais tellement beau. Et cette partie de son corps, qui se mouvait avec tant d'aisance en lui, incendiant tout sur son passage, son intimité, son corps, son cœur. Ce torse chaud qui se frottait si langoureusement au sien, depuis longtemps humide de sueur…ces hanches que ses jambes enserraient avec tant de ferveur comme si elles ne voulaient jamais les quitter.

Oui, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien et lorsque, dans une dernière poussée, le sexe de Sasuke appuya sur le point de Naruto, celui-ci se vida dans un puissant râle, entraînant le dernier soubresaut du noiraud qui le rejoignit au septième ciel. Là, haletants, ne voyant que du blanc et tout tremblants, ils étaient heureux. Ils s'aimaient et rien de pourrait jamais les séparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lentement redescendu de leur monde de rêves, les deux amants se levèrent, un sourire niais accroché à leur deux visages alors qu'il échangeaient un long baisé au léger goût sucré.

'' **Joyeux anniversaire koi,** murmura le blond à l'oreille de Sasuke. **Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te fête mais… **

**- Si à tous mes anniversaires tu me promet un si bon dessert…je veux bien faire un effort,** sourit-il avant de se faire la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé être fêté. **Et si…**, demanda-t-il avec un regard espiègle,** on allait prendre une douche?''**

N'attendant pas la réponse, mais certain que Naruto le suivait de près, Sasuke courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, heureux comme un gamin au jour de son anniversaire car…n'est-ce pas ce qu'il était?

_Voilà pour la deuxième et dernière partie. J'espère que ça vous a plu moi en tout cas j'ai eut bien de plaisir à l'écrire^^ Au plaisir de vous lire à nouveau, _

_Bizoux _


End file.
